


fair wondrous

by alanxna, clairelutra



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanxna/pseuds/alanxna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairelutra/pseuds/clairelutra
Summary: "Love’s fair wondrous. Where’s the harm?"Daine, on love, in love.
Relationships: Numair Salmalín/Veralidaine Sarrasri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	fair wondrous

When Daine thought about it, falling for Numair was a bit like a slow inhale, followed by a quiet sigh.

The inhale began right at the start—the first time she saw him, the first time he made her feel at ease, the first time he made her laugh, the first time she heard _him_ laugh, the moment he looked at her and _knew_ her—and continued for years, through lessons and laughter, adventure and companionship. It built up and up and tightened and tightened with wonder and adoration every moment along the way, so slowly she barely noticed it.

She couldn't say for sure where the turning point was—when, exactly, her lungs had been filled to capacity and began their release—but they had and they did, and when it was done, it left her settled in her skin with the knowledge that she was very much in love with her cherished mentor, her most trusted confidante, and her closest and dearest friend.

She didn't think about it much. It was just something that was. If she kept stopping to wonder why grass was green, she'd never get anything done in life.

She didn't expect the infatuation though.

If she _was_ going to be infatuated, shouldn't that have come at the start? It had come at the start with King Jonathan; she'd spent a year blushing and stuttering in his presence before she gained immunity to his handsome face and kind smile. That was how infatuation worked, right?

But she'd known Numair all of three years before his warm gaze and easy touch left her with butterflies, before his voice could make her knees wobble when he used it just right, before the sheer gentleness and _love_ that were palpable in everything he did melted her from the inside out and left her _craving._ Soon enough, she was sighing and fussing with her hair and daydreaming, giggling into her pillow late at night and humming into her chores for the sheer joy of it.

All her days were going right, her feet were fit to lift her clear off the ground, her heart clenching sweetly for nothing but a thought—

What a wonderful thing it was, to be in love.


End file.
